Bird (A Bug's Life)
The Bird is one of the minor antagonists of Disney/Pixar's 1998 film, A Bug's Life. Background Personality The Bird is portrayed as neither good nor evil. Like most birds, she is a predator and hunts for food (in this case, bugs) when she's hungry. She feeds Hopper to her newborn chicks when they hatch near the end of the movie. Physical appearance She appears to be a small finch with orange and yellow feathers, but from the insects' perspective, she is tremendously huge. Appearances ''A Bug's Life'' In the film, the Bird is a predator to all bugs. It is every bug's worst nightmare to be eaten by a bird, so terrifying that even Hopper is afraid of them and lost his right eye to one that nearly ate him. When Flik tries to stop the circus bugs from leaving, he sees one of her feathers, her nest, and her three unhatched eggs inside it nearby and flees. The bird appears, sees them and chases after the bugs for food. Meanwhile, Dot watches on a dandelion seed that breaks off, leaving her in the air as the bird suddenly flies up after her. Francis catches her and they hide in the cracked riverbed, but he is knocked out by a falling rock. Flik convinces the circus bugs to rescue them, while Heimlich (who mistakes the bird for a male bird, calling her Mr. Early Bird) and Slim distract the bird. After saving Dot, they fly into the trees with Dim where the Bird is unable to get to them. She then accidentally pricks her feet on the branch's thorns and flies away. The encounter with the bird inspires Flik to put together a plan of constructing a model bird to scare the grasshoppers away when they return to Ant Island. However, when their bird is finally used, P.T. Flea who also mistakes it for a real bird, sets it on fire with his Flaming Death act, accidentally helping Hopper and ruining the plot. After being rescued by Princess Atta when Hopper tries to fly away with him, Flik lures Hopper back to the nest where the mother bird encounters Hopper, who mistakes her for another fake and taunts her until she shrieks loudly in his face. Realizing it is a real bird after all, Hopper screams and tries to escape, but the bird is faster than him; she snatches him up in her beak and feeds him to her three newborn chicks. Trivia *In one blooper from the film, just before the Bird can eat Heimlich, she breaks down and is revealed to be a large animatronic. *The Bird was originally stated to be a chaffinch; however, her plumage is brighter and does not include wing bars as found in a female chaffinch. Gallery bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-4986.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5025.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5099.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5118.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5138.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5202.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5206.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5208.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5261.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5288.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5291.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-5296.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9964.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9967.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9976.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9984.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9987.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9994.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-10000.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-10007.jpg Bl 057OverNest.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-10030.jpg Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Silent characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Neutral characters Category:Parents Category:Passeriformes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games